Shine Bright Like a Sequin
by Solenbum
Summary: Year one for a Miss Viridian Jackson Boheme and her gentleman partner Draco Malfoy. What plots and hi-jinks will these two find themselves apart of and when her secret is found out, will their friendship stay as strong? A Too Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar Crossover. Sequel to Life is a Drag.


As promised! A sequel to Life is a Drag!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Harry Potter, not Too Wong Foo, the only thing I own are my own characters, get it?

Warning: OOC of some major characters, some Chan, Homophobia, and general all around shenanigans

* * *

-1-

Viridian Loretta Devine Jackson Boheme hadn't slept a wink the entire night of August thirty-first to September first. To the naked eye it would see the young girl was indeed in her majestic Queen sized bed with satin white duvet and lace curtains of matching design but taking a closer look, they would find that her almond shaped eyes were wide awake with glee and excitement shimmering behind them and also a twinge of fear. Not only had she just heard of the magical world maybe a month or two ago but she had to attend a boarding school several continents away from her Mothers, her friends, New York, her Mothers, John Jacob Jinglehiemer Schmidt, Wong Foo, and most importantly her Mothers! Without them she has zero faith that she would have survived all those years ago, and now she had to leave them? It was fair! The only thing that made this transition bearable was the fact that Draco was joining her on the magical escaped, pun definitely intended. A small smile and light blush appeared on Vera's face as she remembered their reunion at the robe shop just a week ago.

_~Flashback~_

"_Draco?"_

"_Viridian!"_

_The two preteens ignored every social grace their parents had tried to beat into them and instantly grabbed hold of one another for a tight comforting hug. When both attempted to speak at the same time and realized the other had no idea what the first had said they chuckled before Draco, being the ever perfect gentleman, allowed his friend to go first._

"_So you're a wizard Draco? And you're parents as well?" The blonde boy nodded with pride shining through his silver eyes._

"_Yes, my wizarding heritage goes back generations. Those that have lineage like mine are called 'Purebloods'." The girl nodded in understanding, sort of like the Blue Bloods her Mummy Vida had explained to her._

"_So then, what am I?" here her friend began to fidget and look slightly uncomfortable._

"_Since both your Mums are Muggles I would guess that you are a Muggle-born…or maybe a Half-blood. I'm not sure since you said you were adopted. For all I know you could be a Pureblood in disguise!" he laughed although his awkwardness could be heard causing her to stare at her friend. He was hiding something and she wasn't sure she liked it._

"_Draco, what is it? What's making you so uncomfortable? Is it the fact that I'm a Muggle-born? A-are you ashamed of me?" Viridian asked softly looking down despondent._

"_No! Don't even say that!" her head was promptly back up by Draco's hand as their eyes bored into each other._

"_Never believe that I would ever be uncomfortable or ashamed to be around you. You are a beautiful, intelligent, witty young woman and I would have to be a daft and blind fool to ever deny myself of being in your presence." His words were firm and his eyes only told truth making the girl's smile reappear slowly but surely._

"_Thank you Draco." Her friend rolled his eyes but his wry grin told his hidden truth._

_After they're small heart to heart Draco pulled her over to his parents who were equal parts shocked and expectant. Lucius had been keeping small doubts that the young woman that his son was so enthralled with was completely muggle but had been thinking maybe a magical creature inheritance rather than a full witch. Narcissa on the other hand was gleeful that her premonition had come true. She had just been talking to one of her friends at the Club about her Dragon's young love and had despaired that she couldn't go to school with him making small, wistful wish that she may join him. 'Never say never!' her mind supplied her. Of course since the children didn't leave for nearly a week it would be a travesty of the highest if she didn't invite the small family to stay with them before they departed. And she dared her husband to change her mind._

_~End Flashback~_

So here she was sleeping in a bedroom larger than their living room and kitchen combined back in the States trembling from an overload of emotions. As if sensing her troubled mind, Draco awoke from his sound slumber with a few sleepy blinks before he was nearly pulled from bed and walked the short distance across the hall to his friend's bedroom and saw her shivering form. With a frown he sat upon the opposite side of her rubbing calming circles and figures on her back before she turned and buried her form against his own.

"What if I'm no good? What if they send me away and say it was all some mistake? What if they decide to keep me away from my Mummy's? I don't think I can-"

"Don't you dare lie to me and say you can't do this Viridian Jackson Boheme. First off, for them to even consider going across the pond to get to you attend Hogwarts shows how much talent you must have, and even if they do send you away it will be their loss and not your own. And as for your Mother's, between them, my parents, and the American Ministry I doubt Dumbledore would dare try and keep you from them. I still have nightmares from the time I kept you out past the streetlights." Here he gave a dramatic shudder inwardly preening when he heard her familiar musical giggle escape. Soon her compacted form began to unfold showing that she was dressed in nothing but a thin mint green nightgown and that her hair, usually held back by ribbons or bands, was hanging loosely curls framing her face and making her already luminescent eyes glow. Something odd stuck in the back of the Malfoy heir's throat as he stared at his friend. Never had he ever not been struck by her natural beauty. Suddenly realizing he was staring he cleared his throat and turned away to hide a progressing blush.

"Now, have you got all that nonsense out your head?" at her nod to his brusque words he grinned and gently lowered her back under the covers of her bed and placed a light kiss on her brow. "Then sleep well, we have a grand appearance to look forward to in the morning." He grinned a wink causing her to giggle once more before leaving the bedroom but not before making sure the next sound he heard from her was a soft sigh of contentment and even breaths of a person asleep.

"So do you have everything?"

"I think so Mummy."

"Just to be sure, I believe a check list is in order. (ahem) Books?"

"Check."

"Uniform?"

"Check!"

"Weekend clothing?"

"Check!"

"Shoes?"

"Check!"

"Supporting underwear?"

"C-check."

"Re-"

"Can we just go already?!"

Viridian chuckled at her Mama Noxee's abrasive behavior while her Mummy Vida looked mildly affronted.

"Noxeema! You should know full well that the contents of one's luggage highlights the very essence of her character." The tall blonde flipped her longed hair and sent a glare at her chocolate-skinned sister who was standing in an equally defensive position.

"And _ you_ should know full well that if that child packs anymore into her little trunk, enlarged or no, that no one one, magic or no, would be able to lift it!"

As her two mother's argued among themselves the preteen girl took a moment to center herself. This was it, this was the day she was leaving her normal multicolor world for one of blacks, greys and…polyester (shiver). Both her Mother's needed two hours of retail therapy after examining the Madame Malkins in Diagon Alley and hearing her try to defend, defend!, the use of polyester as well as a few shots of sherry from Lady Malfoy. Luckily Narcissa also felt their plight had helped them to order custom robes like she had Draco, otherwise she was sure poor Professor Dumbledore would've gotten an eyeful of a letter.

Currently, since they didn't change into their robes until mid-trip, she was wearing a white summer dress with green leaves falling along the pleated hem, much to her pleasure and the leaves were actually _falling, _with thin straps that hung upon her milky white shoulders which were hidden underneath a light green sweater ("Just because it's summer here doesn't mean you can't cover up. I've heard the British seasons change like that!"). On her feet she wore dark brown flats with a tiny buckle on the side of each showing off her long lean legs ("You never know who's a prince or who isn't in these parts Hunny." "Noxeema!"). Her hair they left unbraided allowing her natural curls to hang past her shoulders and her bangs to frame her face while also showing her peridot jewelry she had gotten as a belated birthday gift from Lady Malfoy. She had tried to protest but was waved away and was later told that she should be glad the lady had relented for peridot for she had originally choses emerald! The life of the wealthy she supposed…

"Merlin are those two still fighting? It's nearly ten o'clock!" a voice huffed from behind her. Turning she saw Draco coming into the main foyer with his parents behind him dressed just as smartly as he usually was. Crisp slate grey pants, white button up shirt, dark grey jacket left unbuttoned with no tie and black shiny shoes. His parents, of course, were dressed exquisitely in their robes, a soft periwinkle for Narcissa and a deep midnight blue for Lucius. Viridian smiled in greeting to the adults before answering her friend.

"Of course they are, I actually much prefer their fighting. At least then they aren't crying about how I won't be at home with them when they return." She said this jokingly but there was still sadness lingering among her frame that her male friend could see. While their parents gathered their luggage, and animal cages (Draco had an sleek Eagle Owl named Atticus and she a snowy white owl she decided to name Hedwig as well as a puffy smokey colored kitten she had instantly been attached to that she teasingly named Draco II) Draco gravitated towards her placing a hand softly upon her cheek and looking into her vivid green eyes he had long ago lost himself to.

"Alright?" he asked softly. Viridian merely smiled, however sad it may be, and nodded before pulling herself back together. The Malfoy heir looked on with pride, he knew she was much too sweet to ever survive in Slytherin but he could at least hope for Ravenclaw. Ever the gentleman he offered his arm to her with his familiar superior smirk and silver eyes sparkling with mischief. "Ready for your close up Miss Jackson Boheme?" Her smile widened and her own eyes began to twinkle as she slipped her arm around his own.

"I was born ready Mr. Malfoy."


End file.
